Historias Cosmicas
by Dark Opal Infinity
Summary: Yo, Dark Opal Infinity, presento ante todos ustedes la posibilidad de conocer una infinita variedad de historias que ocurren a lo largo y ancho del infinito Cosmos..., pídelo, y te sera concedido...
1. Anuncio

**Hola, aquí su amigo Dark Opal Infinity, o simplemente DOI, para presentar el comienzo de una nueva (por decirle de alguna forma) "sección" aquí en mi cuenta…, como pudieron ver por el título, esta sección se llamara "Historias Cósmicas", y de que trata se preguntaran?, pues muy simple, en esta misma sección, estaré publicando diferentes historias de sucesos y/o acontecimientos que han sucedido o están sucediendo en algún mundo, en algún universo, en alguna dimensión, a todo lo largo y ancho del infinito cosmos…**

 **El simple propósito de esta sección es el mismo que el de todas las historias anteriores publicadas en mi cuenta, contar historias de entretenimiento, interés, y diversión, solo que esta vez…, bueno…, no se tratara de contar la historia de algún protegido de alguno de mis camaradas…, no…, esta vez, se tratara de algo completamente mío, y de las muchas cosas que he visto…**

 **Seguro ahora tendrán algunas preguntas, así que tratare de imaginarme cuales son y las responderé:**

 **1.¿qué clase de historias habrán aquí?: absolutamente cualquiera, mientras resulte entretenido para ustedes y para mí…**

 **2.¿las historias serán largas como las principales?: por lo general no, el punto de esta sección es publicar historias que por sí solas no serían conocidas porque quizá no abarcan mucho…, pero, todas juntas en un mismo lugar?,… pues valdría la pena echarle un vistazo jeje…**

 **3\. ¿estas historias están relacionadas entre sí?: no necesariamente, como ya dije, cada una de las historias que se publicaran aquí, son sucesos que ocurren en diversos planos existenciales, así que no hay una conexión directa entre ninguna…, creo…**

 **4\. ¿los lectores podrán hacer peticiones?: desde luego que sí, si hay algún tipo "mini historia" que deseen que agregue a este espacio, solo pídanmela y veré si algo como lo que me están pidiendo está ocurriendo en algún mundo…**

 **5\. ¿cada cuánto tiempo tendré lista una nueva historia para esta sección?: me temo que eso es imposible de responder, lo único que puedo decir es…, cuando haya una nueva lista…, si…, perdón si soné algo Troll XD**

 **Si tienen alguna otra duda, por favor envíenmela por mensaje o correo y tratare de responder tan pronto la pueda leer**


	2. Historia Cosmica Numero 1

**Nota: tal y como lo prometí, he aquí una particular y linda historia de las muchas que conozco, de los muchos mundos que conozco, alrededor de todo el cosmos…, espero les llegue al corazón, como me llego a mí el día en que la encontré…, oh, por cierto si se preguntan cuál es el título, bueno…, no se preocupen por eso por ahora, se los pido por favor…, en fin, disfruten de la historia de principio a fin, en ese exacto orden…**

… hoy es el día…, finalmente sucedió…, pude sentir como la naturaleza hacia su trabajo conmigo…, hoy por fin me he separado de mi madre para ser independiente, crecer, y sobrevivir en este mundo…, aunque no estaré muy lejos de ella, ya no tenemos la misma conexión de antes…, nuestro vínculo directo se ha roto…, ella no es culpable…, no hay culpables…, así es como debe de ser…, es inevitable…

… hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida…, y no sé qué me deparara…, pero no siento temor alguno…, pase lo que pase, solo debo enfocarme en mi propio desarrollo…, se lo que debo hacer y cómo hacerlo…, ahora solo debo tranquilizarme y prepararme para hacerlo…, mi camino será largo y lento…, sé que no lograre mi objetivo final de una noche a la mañana…, pero sé que ha de llegar…, confió en mi misma…

… el tiempo sigue avanzando…, desde entonces, me he concentrado completamente en esta ardua labor…, día tras día…, noche tras noche…, a veces veo a mi madre…, y sueño en llegar a ser tan hermosa como ella…, sueño en tener éxito como ella lo hizo…, pero…, hay algo más…, algo extraño…, pero no es desagradable…, algo que siento…, o más bien…, que no siento…, aun cuando toda mi atención está enfocada completamente en mi desarrollo…, en el fondo de mi…, algo… falta…

… creo que no me entiendo muy bien a mí misma…, estoy haciendo lo mismo que todas las demás hacen…, incluso diría que mi éxito es incluso mejor que el de algunas…, no es que desee parecer presumida, solo señalaba un hecho…, entonces porque?,… porque si estoy logrando mi desarrollo, no siento la satisfacción que creí que tendría?,… me pregunto, mi madre se sintió así cuando era como yo?,… pero… creo que nunca lo sabré…

… mi madre ya se ha ido…, y no es que se haya movido de lugar…, es que se ha ido…, ya no está aquí…, ya no está conmigo…, ya no puedo verla…, aunque vea su cuerpo, sé que ella ya no está ahí…, su momento finalmente había llegado…, y sé que es algo natural para nosotros…, sé que es algo que deberá pasarnos a todos en algún momento…, incluso a mi…, pero…, pero aun así…, aun sabiéndolo…, aun entendiéndolo…, aun aceptándolo…, siento…, siento que… me duele…

… pero debo estar preparada…, debo estar preparada para cuando ese momento me llegue a mi…, y mientras tanto, lo único que pudo hacer es continuar con mi vida tal y como debe seguir…, debo seguir creciendo…, debo seguirme desarrollando…, deseo ser tan hermosa como lo fue mi madre…, no tengo nada más en lo que enfocarme, así que por ahora es… todo lo que pude hacer…

… ha pasado tanto tiempo…, y he logrado mi objetivo…, ahora soy tan hermosa como lo fue mi madre, y eso me contenta mucho en verdad…, pero…, pero aun no soy feliz…, aun me siento incompleta…, que puedo hacer?,… como puedo encontrar algo más, cuando todo lo que sabemos hacer los que son como yo es conformarse con el desarrollo y ya?,… que más puede haber?,… que ahí afuera que pueda quitarme este extraño deseo?, esta inconformidad…,… realmente no sé qué más hacer…

… yo sigo aquí…, con la rutina de siempre…, solo esperando…, esperando a que algo cambie la forma en la que estoy ahora…, pero nada ocurre…, nada cambia…, todo es tan sistemático…, tan común…, tan aburrido…,… por favor…, por favor, lo suplico…, ya no quiero más esto…, si existe algo ahí afuera superior a mí y a todos los que son como yo, lo suplico…, dame algo más…, dame algo más allá de solo mi desarrollo que ya ha sido completado…, algo…, cualquier cosa…, por favor…, ya no quiero seguir así….,… mi resignación es todo lo que me quedaba…, o eso creía yo…

… ahí esta…, un día solo apareció aquí…, no puedo creer que lo esté viendo otra vez…, es-, es…, bueno, eso…, es de "ellos",… es uno de" ellos",… ya los he visto antes, una vez…, yo apenas era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió…, ellos se llevaron a muchos de los que son como yo en ese entonces…, jamás podría olvidar lo que vi…, y el terror que sentí al ver como los tomaban…, quienes son llevados por ellos… jamás regresan…,… tengo miedo…, tengo miedo de que me encuentre y me lleve…, que voy a hacer?,… no conozco nada más que mi hogar…

… por favor…, por favor que no me encuentre…, prefiero vivir el resto de mis días aquí y ya no quejarme nunca más, lo prometo…, por favor…, no…, no…, ¡no!,… lo hizo…, me encontró…, me vio…, me toco…, le guste…, y ahora…, ahora me llevo lejos de aquí…, me desprendió de mi hogar…, todo contra mi voluntad…, ni siquiera me pregunto…, ni siquiera me hablo…, ni siquiera considero mis sentimientos…, solo está haciendo lo que quiere conmigo…, tratándome como si yo fuera un-, un… objeto…

… tengo mucho miedo…, no sé lo que va a pasarme ahora…, estoy movilizándome, solo eso se…, pero está todo muy obscuro…, y lo único que puedo sentir, es el roce de muchos otros como yo…, hay tantos aquí…, tantos que fueron despojados de su hogar…, de sus familias…, y todo porque?,… porque aquel que nos tiene aquí, uno de "ellos", nos consideró "bellas" como lo escuche decir…, solo eso le bastó para tomarlos a todos sin permiso, consideración, ni misericordia…, y a mi también…

… mi temor no se desvanece…, y mi interior llena de tristeza…, fui yo la que deseó que algo nuevo ocurriera en mi vida…, pero no quería esto…, estoy en algún lugar lleno de cosas raras, cosas que nunca había visto…, cosas que no me hablan…, cosas que al parecer no sienten…, cosas que no…, que no están vivas como yo…, son objetos…, pero por alguna razón, siento que alguna vez…, quizá…, quizá estuvieron vivos antes…, es lo que me parece…, que horror…, que clase de monstruos harían algo así…

… mi única compañía en este horrible lugar, son todos aquellos que fueron traídos aquí conmigo…, pero no por mucho tempo…, porque desde el primer momento en que llegamos aquí, muchos más de "ellos" aparecieron…, y desde ese momento, 1 por 1, todos los que me acompañaban fueron tomados por "ellos",… cada vez quedamos menos…, cada vez me asusto más…, cada vez estoy… más sola…

… no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado…, no he podido llevar la cuenta del tiempo porque casi no puedo ver la luz pura…, mi esperanza de salvarme de este destino desconocido se desvanece conforme pasan los días…, y mi miedo no hace más hacerme presa con dada uno de "ellos" que veo venir solo para llevarse a otro de los que están aquí conmigo…,… pero no lo entiendo…, a pesar de mi temor por no saber para que se los llevan…, a pesar de mi dolor por no poder regresar a mi hogar…, a pesar de que fui traída aquí y todos me ha visto…, ninguno de "ellos",… ninguno de "ellos" me ha llevado aun…, no lo entiendo…

… estoy sola…, estoy triste…, estoy agotada…, todo mi esfuerzo durante toda mi vida…, todo mi desarrollo…, todo lo que espere para lograr convertirme en lo que soy ahora…, todo…, todo me fue arrebatado por culpa de "ellos",… que voy a hacer ahora?,… quedarme aquí hasta el día de mi muerte y alimentándome solo de lo que "ellos" me dan?, solo de esto se trata la vida que me tocó vivir?,… solo puedo aceptarlo y ya?,… no…, ¡no!,… ¡NO, ESE NO PUEDE SER MIS DESTINO, NO POR FAVOR, NO ES JUSTO!

… que hice para merecer esta soledad?,… soy "hermosa"?,… acaso está mal serlo?,… quienes de "ellos" me han visto me han dicho muchas veces así…, pero debería ser algo bueno…, entonces porque soy castigada así?,… mama…, tú también eras hermosa…, pero siempre supe que algo te faltaba…, tú también lo sabias…, creo que eso era lo que yo quería tener…, "aquello que falta",… solo eso…, en cambio, me hicieron esto, algo que tú nunca tuviste que vivir…, nunca sentiste esta tristeza…, pero tampoco fuiste completamente feliz…, entonces…?,… no…, no sé qué pensar…

… más tiempo transcurre…, y yo sigo aquí atrapada, alimentada, y observada…, solo para no morir…, ya casi he perdido todas mis ganas de vivir…,… creo…,… creo que incluso estaría dispuesta a renunciar a…, a "aquello que falta",… si con eso puedo regresar a mis días de paz…, de sentirme incompleta…, pero sin esta tristeza…, sin estar prisionera de esta soledad….

… espera…,… acabo de…,… acabo de pensar eso en serio?,… que está pasando conmigo?,… auxilio…,… auxilio…,… ¡auxilio, por favor sálvenme, no quiero más esto, ya no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada, por favor, no quiero darme por vencida, no quiero renunciar a eso que mi mama no pudo encontrar, si existe realmente algo ahí afuera, mas allá de esta prisión, incluso más allá de este mundo, te lo imploro…, te lo ruego…, ayúdame!

… luego de implorar con todas mis fuerzas…,… nada paso…,… solo me quede ahí como siempre…,… engañándome a mí misma otra vez…,… jamás seré libre…, jamás encontrare "aquello que falta",… jamás volveré a sentir la suave brisa del mudo exterior…, jamás…, y todos los que fueron traídos aquí conmigo, fueron reemplazados con otros nuevos…, nuevos que también serán llevados por alguno de "ellos" eventualmente…, y yo…, ni siquiera he sido llevada aun…, hace poco escuche decir a "aquel" que me trajo aquí que soy… "muy valiosa",… no comprendo… como puedo ser valiosa, y seguir aquí?,

… eso es algo que le dijo a…, a "el",… así es como lo yo le digo…, "el" ha venido aquí muchas veces…, es uno de los pocos de "ellos" al que he visto entrar y salir…, solo que también es el único que siempre que viene a este lugar…, me ve fijamente…, muy fijamente…, me analiza…, se me acerca…, y cuando lo hace, me sonríe…, es extraño…, pero creo que "el" es… diferente…, de algún modo…, no sé porque…, es el como "ellos",… pero no se comporta igual a "ellos"

… que soy "muy valiosa", que significara eso?,… creo que cuando "aquel" se lo explico a "el", "el" si lo entendió…, pero por alguna razón creo que eso no le gusto…, creo que está decepcionado, me pregunto porque?,… eh?,… p-pero…, porque estoy preocupándome por "el"?,… quiero decir, sé que "el" es el único que viene a verme seguido, pero…, pero es uno de "ellos",… de seguro…, de seguro solo se la pasa viéndome porque soy "hermosa",… no creo que yo le importe para nada…, si fuera así, "el" ya me habría llevado, como "ellos" se llevan a todos los demás…, no es así?

…"el" es muy extraño…, incluso entre "ellos",… siempre está sonriendo…, además, es un poco más pequeño que el tamaño normal de "ellos",… desde que estoy aquí…, desde que "el" apareció por primera vez…, siempre me ve…, siempre se me acerca…, siempre me sonríe…, no lo comprendo…, porque siempre me está sonriendo?,… porque siempre me mira con esa extraña alegría…,… acaso…, acaso yo le gusto?,… pero…, entonces porque no me ha llevado de este lugar?,… como todos "ellos" se llevan a todos los demás…

… u-uh?,… p-pero que pasa conmigo?, porque sueno como si estuviera pidiendo que me lleven de aquí?,… yo…, yo si quiero irme de aquí, pero quiero irme a mi hogar…, no que me lleve uno de "ellos" hacia otro lugar desconocido…, todavía ni siquiera se…, ni siquiera se lo que pasa con ellos después de que los llevan…, en que estaré pensando?,… esto…, esto no es normal en mi…, "el",… "el" es quien me hace sentir… confundida…

… un día más…, una noche más…, y todo sigue igual…, mi único contacto con el exterior, es esa misma vista que tengo desde mi posición…, pero todo a través de ese objeto transparente que bloquea incluso la suave brisa que tanto extraño…, a veces me miro a mi misma reflejada ahí, y me pregunto…, que hice para merecer esto?,… acaso en verdad este es el fin de mi vida?,…, acaso… esto es todo?,… y "el",… hace ya varios días que no viene…, que no viene a verme…,… no es que importe realmente…, después de todo, si "el" quisiera llevarme, no comprendo que se lo impide…, supongo que nunca entenderé como es que "ellos" piensan o actúan…, somas tan…, tan diferentes…

… aquí continuo…, en silencio…, solo esperando nuevamente en soledad…, apunto de finalmente resignar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban de esperanza…, a punto de olvidarme de lograr encontrar lo que mi madre no pudo…, "aquello que falta",… a punto… de renunciar a todo…, incluso a mí misma…,… a punto…, a punto…, a punto…,… a… pun… to…

… ¡AHHH!,… que fue eso?,… u-uh?, es…, es "el",… regreso…, realmente regreso…, jeje…, e-eh?, p-porque me reí así?, y-y más importante porque razón "el" entro aquí tan exaltado y apurado?,… está hablando con "aquel" de algo…, "el" se ve muy contento hoy, más contento de lo que nunca lo había visto antes…,… oh-no, ahora "aquel" se está acercando a mi…, lo odio…, odio cuando "aquel" me toca, aunque sea para alimentarme, fue quien me robo todo, y ahora…, y ahora…, no entiendo lo que ocurre, acaso, después de todo este tiempo, finalmente me esta cambiando de lugar?,… no…, tengo el presentimiento de que algo más sucede aquí…, y "el",… "el" esta tan… radiante hoy…

… no puedo creerlo…, no puedo creerlo…, ¡no puedo creerlo, está pasando, realmente está pasando, n-no sé si estar nerviosa o emocionada, pero es real, "el" va a…!,… "el" va a llevarme…, eso es lo que escucho a ambos decir…, estoy en manos de "aquel", pero claramente entendí que "el" me llevara…, me llevara a su hogar…, pero porque?,… porque ahora?,… porque no antes?,… que cambio en esta ocasión?,… lo único que veo es como "el" le entrega algo extraño que confundí con hojas a "aquel",… ya he visto esto antes, es lo que ocurre justo antes de que se lleven a uno de los míos de aquí…, entonces…, eso significa que en verdad… por fin es mi turno de irme…

… sea lo que fuese que "el" le entregara a "aquel", al aparecer, o al menos, por lo que puedo comprender, es la razón por la que "aquel" me trajo aquí en primer lugar…, por la misma razón que todos lo que estuvieron aquí conmigo, e incluso los que estaban aquí antes de que yo llegara…, y ahora…, ahora que "el" le ha entregado ese objeto extraño que parecían hojas a "aquel",… yo…, yo me iré con "el",… y si me ocurre lo mismo que a los demás…, entonces…, jamás volveré aquí…, y jamás volveré a ver a "aquel" ni ninguno de los que son como "aquel"

… no se…, en el fondo, la idea de no volver a verlo realmente me agrada mucho…, pero el miedo de no saber lo que me espera ahora me aterra demasiado…,… aunque…,… si es "el" quien me llevara consigo…, entonces…, y-yo no creo que nada malo me pase…, o si?,… no sé qué creer…, estoy desesperada…, una vez más, el pensamiento de que ya no me importe lo que me pase, se apodera por completo de mi…, solo quiero irme de aquí…, solo quiero alejarme de "aquel",… solo quiero…,… yo quiero…, quiero… irme…, quiero irme… con "el"

… y por primera vez en todo este tiempo… mis peticiones fueron escuchadas…,… "el" realmente lo hizo…, "el" me llevó lejos de ese lugar…, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí la cálida luz de mí amado sol…, el suave viento que hacía estremecer todo mi ser de gozo…, y la esperanza…, la esperanza de que aunque tengo mucho miedo de adonde iré, mi vida está por cambiar para mejor…, no lo sé…, pero lo presiento…, ya que "el" podrá ser uno de "ellos",… pero no es como "ellos",… "el" es… bueno…, eso es lo que creo…, eso es lo que siento…,… al menos… por el tiempo que dure…

… mis miedos y dudas rápidamente se disiparon, dejando una cálida sensación de armonía en mi…, cuando "el" me llevó a su hogar, me encontré con algo maravilloso…, detrás de su hogar, en lo que parecía ser un lugar secreto en donde la cálida luz y la suave brisa llegaban, habían muchas, muchísimas más que son como yo…, bueno, no exactamente como yo…, yo soy la única que no es igual a ninguna otra aquí, ya que habían muchas en variedad, pero también iguales…, yo era la única como yo…, pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que todas estaban… felices…

… si, felices, ninguna estaba triste, sufría, se quejaba o lo veía con odio a "el",… todas lo veían con cariño, incluso con un fuerte deseo de que "el" se acercara a ellas…, yo no lo podía creer aun…, será posible de verdad?,… "el" las cuida y las quiere en realidad?,… cuando me di cuenta, él me estaba sonriendo otra vez, como queriendo decirme que este era mi nuevo hogar…, y yo…, yo solo quería…, quería decirle lo mucho que me emocionaba estar aquí con "el",… una lástima…, una lástima que aunque intentara decírselo, se bien que él no podría entenderme…, ninguno de los que son como "el" puede entendernos en realidad…

… aun así…, aunque él no pueda realmente entendernos…, entenderme…, si nos comprende…, nos comprende mejor de lo que nunca antes había visto a ninguno "ellos" hacerlo…, él nos tiene aquí en ese bellísimo lugar…, nos da todo lo que necesitamos para vivir…, y más allá de eso, pasa tiempo con nosotras, cuidándonos e incluso acariciándonos…,… jeje…,… o-otra vez esa extraña reacción mía?, p-porque?,… no…, espera…, c-creo que si se porque…, por supuesto…, a-ahora lo comprendo todo…, p-pero necesito más tiempo…, necesito… c-comprenderme a mí misma mejor…, y-y también a "el"

… cuando llegue aquí, las demás se sorprendieron, nunca antes habían visto una como yo, aunque si sabían que las abemos, pero al parecer, al igual que lo hacía "aquel", ellas también piensan que las que son como yo son poco comunes… y muy hermosas…, q-que lindo de parte de ellas…, que lindo que me hayan aceptado como a una mas tan rápido…, ellas me…, me hacen sentir casi como si estuviera devuelta en mi antiguo hogar…, al que aun echo de menos a veces…, pero…, pero en comparación con mi vida hasta ahora, y tras lo que viví a merced de "aquel", esto es…, es…, es maravilloso…

… acaso fueron mis plegarias realmente escuchadas?,… algo mucho más grande que yo respondió a mis súplicas y me libero del horrible lugar en donde me sentía prisionera?,… no puedo saberlo con certeza…, pero si es así, solo quiero que sepa lo agradecida que estoy por todo…, ¡EN VERDAD TE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA!,… por mis nuevas amigas…, por este nuevo hogar…, pero por sobre todas las cosas…, por lograr hacer que lo conociera a "el",… "el" es ahora mi razón de ser feliz…, mi salvador…, y creo…, creo que también es… "aquello que me faltaba",… aquello que mi madre nunca encontró…, yo creo que es "el",… o tal vez, soy yo quien en el fondo desea que sea "el",… si…, es lo que quiero…

… un largo tiempo ha trascurrido desde mi llegada…, y mis antiguos temores se han erradicado por completo…, mis inseguridades han sido reemplazadas con la dicha de estar en este nuevo lugar con todas mis amigas…, y mi odio hacia "ellos" ha dejado de crecer…, nunca he vuelto a ver a "aquel" y espero nunca volver a verlo…, pero si debo agradecerle una cosa y solo una cosa…, que gracias a "aquel", pude conocerlo a "el",… aunque eso significara renunciar a mi antiguo hogar ya todo lo que ahí poseía, ahora soy mucho más feliz que antes…, ya no me cabe la menor duda…, lo voy a decir después de todo este tiempo…, lo voy a gritar con todas mis fuerzas…

… ¡encontré "aquello que me faltaba" para ser feliz!,… lo hice madre…, lo logre…, finalmente lo he entendido todo…, aunque tengas todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, nunca estarás realmente vivo hasta que no tengas "algo" que te haga sentir completo…, y finalmente me di cuenta de que yo ya lo había encontrado desde hace un largo tiempo…, y-y…, jeje…, definitivamente, sin ninguna duda…, para mi…, es "el",… "el" es eso para mí…, esto que siento por "el",… esto que crece dentro de mi día con día es gracias a "el",… sin importarme que "el" sea uno de "ellos",… y-yo…, a-a "el" l-lo…, lo…,… lo amo…

… ya nunca más volveré a resignarme ni a darme por vencida de caer en la oscuridad ni en la soledad…, estoy completa por fin…, con sus muestras de cariño constantes, y la forma en la que nos contagia a todas su alegría, "el" nos cuida siempre…, y ahora, podre vivir de verdad, junto a todas mis nuevas amigas y junto a "el", durante todo el tiempo de mi vida…, hasta el último segundo…, hasta el último instante…, hasta que mi conciencia se desvanezca y finalmente termine por irme de este mundo para rencontrarme con mi madre…, hasta entonces…, yo estaré aquí con todas…, y amándolo profundamente "el"

… es verdad…, lo amo…, m-me da algo de vergüenza decirlo, ya que para todas mis amigas es muy obvio jeje…, pero si me ahogaría a mis misa si no lo dijera…, y aunque entiendo que quizá "el" nunca lo sepa en realidad, me conformo con mi vida hasta ahora…, es lo mejor que puedo hacer…, amarlo en silencio, y que mi vergonzoso secreto solo sea conocido por todas mis amigas a mi alrededor…, pero, aunque parezca increíble, todas me apoyan, ya que entienden como me siento, todas sintieron algo similar cuando "el" las trajo aquí una por una…, que alegría que me comprendan, por más raro que estos sentimientos sean…

… "el" suele irse mucho de su hogar y volver hasta tarde…, me pregunto qué es lo que hace cuando se va?,… mis amigas tampoco lo entienden muy bien, pero parece que "ellos" siempre están realizando "actividades" que se hacen fuera de su hogar…, en verdad debo reconocer que "ellos" siguen siendo un completo misterio para mí, sobre todo en sus costumbres y la forma en que trabajan…, nunca antes le di mucha importancia a eso, pero…, pues ahora…, c-creo que solo quiero una excusa para saber más de "el",… jeje, si, de nada sirve que intente engañarme a mi misma…

… con la intención de cumplir ese objetivo, me dedique a prestar mucha atención a lo que "el" hacia y decía mientras estaba aquí en su hogar y cuidaba de nosotras…, "el" suele hablarnos a pesar de que nosotras no podemos hablarle a "el" de manera que nos entienda, pero parece que hablarnos es algo que en verdad disfruta mucho…, y para qué negarlo a todas nosotras también lo disfrutamos jejeje…, pero aunque nos dice cosas como "lo que paso hoy en el trabajo" o "me paso algo extraño", nosotras… realmente no terminamos de captar el mensaje…, porque tiene que ser tan complicada nuestra comunicación?

… hoy es un nuevo día…, uh?, que extraño, "el" no suele traer a uno de "ellos" aquí…, pero que estoy diciendo?, aunque me duela admitirlo, "el" también es uno de "ellos", es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo también con "ellos", especialmente si son tan cercanos como se ven…, pero…, es que…, no se…,… oh-oh, mis amigas si "saben", al parecer no les gusta la idea de que "ella" este aquí…, así es como mis amigas le dicen, pero…, porque les molesta tanto?,… por lo que veo ya la han visto aquí muchas veces antes, acaso "ella" les ha hecho algo malo?,… eh?,… no?,… entonces porque no les agrada "ella"?, quiero decir, a mí tampoco me agradan mucho "ellos" después de todo lo que me han hecho, pero si se trata de un conocido de "el", entonces debería ser buena también, o no?,… no entiendo…

… pero por lo que veo…, "el" y "ella" se llevan bien…, muy bien…, tanto que en realidad…, algo en mi…, algo me hace sentir…, como si…,… ¡o-oh, e-era eso?, mis amigas se sienten c-celosas de "ella"?, si, debe de ser!,… y lo sé porque a-ahora…, c-creo que yo también…, q-que vergüenza siento…, me siento ridícula…, porque debería sentirme celosa?, se supone que "el" nos ama a todas, nunca antes me había sentido así…, nunca me importo que le acariciara ni le sonriera a mis amigas además de mi…, nunca me molesto…, nunca le di importancia…, nunca…, nunca me…, no…, nunca…,… verdad?

… "ella" al parecer no viene aquí muy seguido, solo de vez en cuando de visita…, y "el" le permite pasar al lugar donde mis amigas y yo estamos…, "ella" nos ve y sonríe frecuentemente, parece que en serio le gustamos, no deja de observarnos y acariciarnos, aunque a mis amigas no les agrada mucho que "ella" las toque…,… espera…, ahora que la veo mejor, "ella" y "el" se parecen un poco…, sobre todo en ciertos rasgos físicos y de comportamiento…, "ella" no me parece mala, en realidad, me da una impresión muy parecida a la que "el" me da, es agradable, a pesar de ser también una de "ellos",… jeje, creo que los celos bobos de mis amigas son solo eso, "ella" es inofensiva…, además es más pequeña que "el" en comparación de tamaño, me pregunto, que clase de relación tendrán?,… bueno…, espero que no muy cercana…, s-solo pienso…

… durante el día estamos solas mis amigas y yo en este lugar, durante la tarde, "el" regresa a su hogar y viene a cuidarnos y alimentarnos, lo que nos hace muy feliz, y durante la noche, "el" nos da un último vistazo antes de ir a descansar…, esa es por lo general la rutina aquí…, aún sigo tratando de entender por qué "el" tiene esa rutina, y muchas otras cosas curiosas que no comprendo…, esas cosas que parecían hojas verdades…, la razón por la que "ellos" buscan a las que son como nosotras…, solo porque somos "hermosas"?,… no lo entiendo…, ninguna aquí lo entiende…, pero…, aun así, bajo esa ignorancia…, estando aquí con "el", nos sentimos seguras…, estamos bien alimentadas…, estamos a salvo…, lejos de cualquier otro de "ellos" que quiera herirnos…, eso es algo que definitivamente siempre le agradeceremos…

… aquí, hemos podido prosperar como queremos…, vivir en paz…, y también… morir en paz…, es un pensamiento triste, pero es la realidad de nuestra vida…, nosotras pereceremos en algún momento, algunas antes que otras…, pero todas, de seguro mucho antes que "el",… y "el" se entristece con cada una de nosotras que pierde…, pero nosotras no pereceremos ni sufriendo ni en medio de tristeza…, pereceremos en el hogar de "el",… satisfechas de haber podido vivir aquí junto a "el",… aún recuerdo a la primera de mis amigas que perdí…, fue doloroso…, pero se fue con alegría…, las más antiguas aquí perecían primero…, y aunque "el" sentía tener que dejarlas ir, era fuerte y se aseguraba de disponer de ellas adecuadamente…

… como soy la más "nueva" de todas, además de la más joven, sabía que tendría que pasar por el triste pesar de ver partir primero a todas mis nuevas amigas…, para luego acompañarlas tarde o temprano…, y si, eso es algo que tengo presente en todo momento…, por más que intente ocultarlo o disimularlo, es la verdad…, solo esperaba que para cuando eso sucediera, ya estuviera completamente acostumbrada a eso…, pero me pregunto, perder a quienes te importa es algo a lo que realmente te puedas acostumbrar?,… yo espero que no…, he decidido que prefiero sentir el dolor de una perdida, a convertirme en un objeto insensible…, aquello en lo que casi me convierto cuando estaba a merced de "aquel",… la sola idea de volver a al pasado, me aterroriza…

… las temporadas pasaron…, mi cuerpo envejecía y se deterioraba como es lo natural…, mi tiempo con "el" es lo que valoro más que nada en mi vida…, y ver como parten de este mundo todas mis amigas, es lo que más me duele…, ya viendo hacia atrás en mi vida hasta ahora, creo…, creo que ahora por fin lo tengo todo…, la mayor de las alegrías…, y la peor de las tristezas…, pero todo eso es parte de mi ser…, parte de lo que soy…, aun con la impotencia de no poder estar tan cerca de "el" como quisiera…, mi vida todo este tiempo ha sido la mejor desde que "el" me trajo aquí…, nuevas amigas que conocí con el pasar del tiempo…, nueva esperanza para "ellos" al ver que habían otros que si eran buenos como "el" y su amiga "ella",… y en mi interior, este gran amor que apenas puedo siquiera soñar con que "el" pueda sentirlo también…

… y hoy…, después de todo lo que viví junto "el",… después de que mi belleza ha desaparecido casi por completo…, mi tiempo finalmente ha llegado…, siempre estuve consiente de que esto debía pasar algún día…, pero ahora que finalmente había alcanzado la verdadera felicidad…, "aquello que me faltaba",… me siento…, me siento muy… triste…,… sé que es absurdo…, que no debería ni de pensarlo, pero…, en versad…, en verdad quisiera poder quedarme aquí junto a "el",… quedarme aquí con "el" para siempre…, poder estar con "el" todos los días de su vida…, poder acompañarlo a donde valla…, poder confortarlo cuando esta triste…, o poder siquiera decirle lo mucho que lo amo…

… pero me iré dentro de poco…, me iré…, y me iré, sin poder hacerle llegar mis sentimientos…, sin poder nunca haberme podido comunicar verdaderamente con "el",… si siquiera poder verlo una vez más…,… ya no puedo ver nada…, tampoco puedo escuchar nada…, y poco a poco estoy perdiendo la sensibilidad en mi cuerpo…,… ah…, puedo sentir una última cosa…, es "el", me está tocando…, sé que es "el" porque solo "el" tiene esta gentileza al tocarme…, puedo sentir como me acerca a su cuerpo…, como si estuviera despidiéndose tristemente de mi…, "el" tampoco quiere que me valla…,… me hace feliz…, saber que aun en mi deplorable estado, al menos "el" está aquí para mi…, para tenerme junto a "el" hasta el final…

… lo último que pude sentir antes de perder por completo mi sensibilidad…, fue que algo húmedo callo sobre mí…, se sintió como… agua…, acaso provenía de "el"?,… jeje, que raro, no sabía que "el" y "ellos" podía crear agua con sus cuerpos…,… ya estoy lista…, ya puedo irme en paz…, me rencontrare con mi madre… y también con mis antiguas amigas…, sé que "el" estará bien…, ahora hay nuevas como yo aquí para cuidarlo…, y espero que alguna lo ame tanto como yo aún lo hago…, si supiera eso, al menos así, podría irme sin preocuparme nada más…

… aunque…, si soy realmente honesta conmigo misma en mis últimos momentos…, lo que más quisiera…, es que…, si en verdad alguien o algo más allá escucho mis oraciones antes…, lo haga solo una última vez…, solo un último deseo…, mientras lentamente mi conciencia se desvanece…, y es…, que aunque siempre los odie a todos "ellos",… yo quisiera…, quisiera poder regresar…, si…, regresar… como uno de "ellos",… para así…, poder ser como "el",… y quizá…, solo quizá…, poder en verdad… entregarme completamente a "el",… quizá…, si tan solo…, si pudiera…, si fuera… posible…

… "e-el",… y-yo… t-te… a-a…m-mo…, g-gra… c-ci… a-as… p-por… t-to… d-do…,… a-a… d-di… o-os… (…)… (…)… (…)…

 **… el nombre de esta historia es: El Amor De Una Rosa Blanca…**

 **(Y)**


End file.
